


Fool's protection

by DigitalKing21



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalKing21/pseuds/DigitalKing21
Summary: A retelling of Persona 5 Royal with a few differences and an added face
Relationships: Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**This story is a work of fiction. Similarities between characters or events to persons living or dead in your world are purely coincidental. Only those who have agreed to the above have the privilege of partaking in this game. …The contract has been sealed. The world is not as it should be. It's filled with distortion, and "ruin" can no longer be avoided. Those who oppose fate and desire change… From time to time, they were referred to as Tricksters. You are the Trickster… Now is the time to rise against the abyss of distortion.**

A siren starts ringing out as panic and confusion surges through the guests of the casino people in suits are running through the crowd as if searching for someone above the guests a figure jumps across the top of the lights 3 men in black suits walk in each with sunglasses adorning their faces the figure jumps once more on to a light and stands above the crowd looking down on them with a cocky smirk on his face a briefcase held under his arm the figure wears a black ankle-length tailcoat, a waistcoat with gold accents, He also has black pants and red gloves. But the most noticeable thing about this person is the birdlike domino mask nestled on his face.

"Hey… Up there!" a guest had spotted the figure

"He's here. Move-in immediately!" one of the men in suits says into a communicator.

The figure jumps off the light and onto a platform "Good. Now get running!" a boyish voice calls out from the figures communicator

Another voice follows up with "This is our only chance!" a serious male voice this time

"Stay calm! You can get away now!" A childlike feminine voice comes over the comm this time.

"We'll retrieve the briefcase on our end." A stern female voice came through.

Through the communicator, a bunch of words came through, but they sounded scrambled

"Hm…? What was that…?" The childlike voice came through once more

"Don't worry about us. Just concentrate on getting away!" That boyish voice again.

The figure starts moving along the tops over the light the boyish voice came out the come once more

"But I have to say, showing yourself above that crowd earlier was an excellent move, nice work as always Joker."

The figure now identified as Joker let out a quick chuckle before he made his way across the tops drowning out the noise from his teammates Joker spots some of those men in suits come out an exit door

"There he is!"

"Just run get out of there," The childlike voice tells him

Joker starts jumping on top of these arches before he jumps onto a casino sign and flips up over the railing as he starts running towards the stairs a couple of men appear at the top of them before they start spasming for a second and turning into beefy men with a mask covering a face of darkness another one of these beefy men jumps down behind Joker

"Take 'em down Joker!" A peppy female voice says

Upon hearing this Joker gains a cocky smirk on his face as he jumps up and twists himself in the air landing on the beefy man's shoulders grabbing onto the mask he tears it off revealing glowing red eyes.

Joker kicks the man forward the man turns completely black and these red bubbles start popping off his body and his body spasms until he bends backwards as this red a black liquid explodes out of him like a fountain turning into a two-armed, two-legged metal bull the creature has a scar across its left eye as it holds onto handles connected to its body.

"Comparing power levels… No threat. Get em, Joker!"

"Moloch..." Joker mutters to himself

Then Joker pulls out his dagger "Eigaon." he muttered

Behind him, a figure rose it looks almost like a gentleman with wings almost like angel wings but black, metal spikes jutting out under each foot black and red horns that look ready to pierce through something or someone and a ridiculously large top hat the figure pulls back its hand and lowers it towards Moloch, red and black energy coalescing underneath the metal cow before exploding underneath the creature.

Moloch lets go of one of the handles as he uses an arm to keep himself steady from the blow before unleashing a column of fire underneath Joker who just stands there taking the fire, Joker pulls out a pistol from his pocket and fires eight shots into this cow before it turns to black dust

"Good you defeated them with ease." that boyish voice said

Before the childlike voice came through

"More of them!? Be careful!" She sounded panicked

Before 3 more of those beefy men appeared in front of Joker one trying to hit him with an electric baton before joker just flips out the way before grabbing onto a ledge and jumping up towards a door with an exit sign above it running towards the door and up the stairs,

Joker found himself in what looked to be a staff-only area he started to run forward when he heard that childlike voice

"What the- I'm getting a weird reading coming your way!"

"What do you mean by a weird reading Oracle?" a quiet voice questioned

"I-I don't know what it is, just be careful Joker," Oracle told Joker

"Bastion I will be fine, protect the rest of the team," Joker says through the comm

"Ok," that quiet voice Bastion mutters.

Joker takes off towards the back end of the room turning left he sees a door which he goes through walking down some stairs and turning right he sees another door and goes through that one as well watching as a man in a suit runs by on the other side of the glass he seemed to say something in his comm before running off Joker is about to continue when.

"Up ahead! Stop!" Oracle's voice filled his ear

"This is bad! Hide, Joker!"

Joker jumps in the shadows of one of the carts nearby

"You'll never get away if you keep fighting hide in the shadows and sneak on through when you see an opening"

Making sure to stick to the shadows Joker moves forward until he is almost right next to one of the men in suits

"Hey, are you sure he came in this way?" The man said

Followed by "Understood. I will continue the search!"

The man runs back the way Joker just came from

"Now's your chance! Make a run for it!"

Oracle tells him as he sprints up the stairs only to see another guard "Ugh! How many of them are there!?" Oracle voicing Joker's thoughts

Joker looks around for a way out and sees something sticking out of a pipe ' _Perfect'_ Joker thinks to himself as he spins around and launches a grappling hook towards the grip swinging himself under the pipe and coming back around to land above it

"All right, go straight from there!"

Joker smirks as he realises freedom is so close before Oracles voice cuts through again

"Joker Stop!"

Causing Joker to immediately freeze on the spot as two more of those beefy men appear in front of him causing him to back off immediately to make some room as he does that though another 4 appear behind him

"Even you can't take on this many." Oracles words of wisdom come through the comm

"Huh!?" ' _Oh, what now'_ Joker thinks to himself

"Joker! That weird reading from before is closing in on you too!"

Looking forward Joker sees a figure walking towards him, and he hears the sounds of heels clicking on the ground "I'll end this right now!" a familiar female voice comes from the figure as she pulls out a rapier from her side

"Joker it's her! She's the weird reading I've been getting!" ' _I'm not going to question why she is here, I'm just going to be thankful.'_ Joker thought

The figure tosses her rapier up and catches it only to fling it towards Joker. The rapier landing inside the chest of one of the beefy men right next to Joker as the man falls to his knees the rest of the men charging towards the girl who does a cartwheel to her left to dodge the baton of one of the men pulling out a hunting rifle she bends her body sideways as she shoots one of the men transitioning into another cartwheel only to jump up above another one of the men and shoot him as she lands walking towards Joker the figure speaks

"My weak self-relied on you so much… That ends today!"

Kicking the rapier up out the third man she catches it as the blade shines in the light swinging the blade forward as she says, "Let's do this, Senpai!"

"The enemy readings have decreased?" Oracle mutters confused

"That's…" The boyish voice mutters to himself

Standing in front of Joker was two bipedal leopards with one sword in each hand wearing matching green and red capes and white underwear and in between, them flew a giant red vulture with white neck fur "Garula" The Vulture cries out

A burst of wind forms around the girl as she gracefully dodges the attack

"It's been a while since we last fought side by side. But this time, it's my turn to come to your aid, Senpai. Now let's win this!"

Joker smirks at the girl's words before he pulls out his pistol and unleashes bullets upon the enemies immediately after doing that, he hears the girl beside him whisper

"Dance"

A figure appeared behind her before white lines that looked almost like slash marks pierced through the enemies knocking them all down on the ground running forward both Joker and the girl aimed their guns at the knocked down enemies before they moved back a bit as the girl muttered "Payback time."

The two of them jump towards the enemies landing strike after strike before the girl jumps forward doing the splits mid-air as a curling ribbon appears from nowhere with the girl grabbing it as she lands doing a small cartwheel then twirls around before grabbing the ribbon with her mouth as you hear her say "Stuck the landing!"

The enemies turn to dust as she says that "I think… that's the last of them?" The figure says

Oracles voice comes on through the comm "I genuinely have no clue what just happened, but I take it you're okay? Wait- bad news! Enemy backups headed your way! You need to book it, right now!"

The girl then says "Please go. I'm going to make it harder for them to track you down. You still have something you need to do as a phantom thief, right?"

Joker just nods towards her "Then I won't stop you. Since I'm not a member of the Phantom Thieves, I'm in no position to interfere."

After saying that she shakes her head a little then jumps up onto a ventilation system looking down at Joker "However… please don't forget the promise we made, okay?"

The girl then jumps off the vent and disappears "Joker you need to get out of there! Go go go!"

Joker takes Oracles advice and runs forward up the stairs looking forward to make sure there aren't any guards he stealthily makes his way through the area peering into a window he spots a bunch of people all looking for him, he then starts sprinting his way up the staircase he can hear the guards behind him, reaching a hallway Joker looks to his left and spots an exit door running through the door he notices that the exit isn't as simple as he thought

"Through there?" He questions Oracle

"Nnh…! that's just how it is. After the commotion, the bottom floor is- "Oracle is cut off as that stern female voice finishes her sentence "Completely closed off. Hey, can you make it!"

Joker smirks at the question before "Over there!"

Looking behind himself those 3 guards from before all have guns pointed at him "There's nowhere to run!"

The guards slowly creep towards Joker before he jumps up onto the railing and makes his way over to the giant glass mural looking at the guards' Joker says "See ya!"

Bracing himself as he jumps out the window straightening himself out as the glass drops past him, he hears Oracle mutter "What a show-off"

That peppy voice from before also says "Your so reckless. You know that?"

As Joker lands he is assaulted by a bunch of bright lights as Oracle just says "Enemies here!? Wait, these readings it can't be!"

Looking forward Joker sees the police Joker instantly drowns out the noise of his teammates as he hears from the police crowd "Capture him!"

Hearing that Joker sprints away jumping up towards a ladder and he climbs it believing to have escaped the police before he looks up and sees more policemen stationed above him one of them slamming in his face with the butt of his gun knocking Joker into the crowd of polices members as Joker is restrained and pushed down onto the ground

"You have your teammate to thank for this." One of the officers says crouching down to get closer to Joker

"You were sold out." The officer continued

Standing back up he yells out "Suspect confirmed! Cuff him!"

After those words, Joker felt the handcuffs click onto his wrist.

Joker awoke to cold water being flung onto his face his vision is blurry as he looks up and sees around three men standing there the one closest to him just says

"No dozing off!"

After hearing that Joker realises he is handcuffed and his arms are behind a chair. Joker starts struggling trying to break free "You still don't get it, do you? Give it up!"

As the man is saying the last part, he kicks Joker right in the side hard enough to knock him out the chair Joker letting out a grunt of pain the officer walks over to Joker putting his foot on his head Come on cooperate. Or what, you want another shot?"

Joker glances around the room spotting a camera the officer noticing this just says "Huh? What about the camera?"

After saying this he picks Joker up by the hair "Are you thinking it can be used as video evidence?"

Joker just stays quiet

"You still haven't figured it out? There are no laws here that will protect criminals like you!"

Landing a kick into Joker's stomach as the officer finishes the sentence Joker's vision starts going black then comes back as the officer says, "And you seemed to be enjoying every second of it…Huh?"

' _I was enjoying it? Everything's hazy… I can't remember…_ ' Joker thought

"You should know your place."

The officer shakes his head before he motions to a different man to uncuff Joker before he tosses Joker to the floor "Sign here."

The officer hands Joker a clipboard "It's a confession under your name"

The officer explained, "I… understand…" Joker all but whispers

The officer hands Joker a pen "Don't expect to walk out of here in one piece, We're going to make you understand… One must take full responsibility for their actions…"

The officer backs away as Joker writes down his name on the confession sign "Ren Amamiya" after signing the confession the officers move the chair behind a table and place Ren on the chair before they all leave the room.

Moments later a silver-haired woman Ren recognised as prosecutor Sae Nijima walked in the door and she sat down in front of him

"…I didn't expect it'd be you, You'll be answering my questions this time." Sae says

Looking around the room Sae spots syringes on the floor; she lets out a mutter "Those bastards…"

Before she started her questioning "Can you hear me? It seems you've been through a lot, Almost anything can happen here… and I can't stop them, That's why I need you to answer me honestly. I don't have much time either, What was your objective? Why did you cause such a major incident? I didn't think it was a prank from the get-go, but I couldn't assemble a case for prosecution, It's because I couldn't figure out the method behind it."

Ren just mutter's "Of course you couldn't…" Sae lets out a small chuckle before saying

"True, There's no way I could be convinced of such a… "world" just by reading the reports, It seems you're coherent, When and where did you find out about that world? How is it even possible to steal another's heart? Now tell me your account of everything. …Start from the very beginning."

As Ren starts to think of when this all started, he sees a blue butterfly flutter past as well as he hears a voice in his head

"…You are held captive, A prisoner of fate to a future that has been sealed in advance, This is truly an unjust game… Your chances of winning are almost none, But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you… I beg you, Please overcome this game… and save the world… The key to victory lies within the memories of your bonds, the truth that you and your friends have grasped it all began that day… when the game was started half a year ago… For the sake of the world's future… as well as your own… you must remember."

"Huh?" Ren awoke from his nap on the train ' _Work of fiction what?'_

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you for riding with us today our next stop is Shibuya. This is the last stop of this line." A voice comes from the P.A system on the train

Ren starts to remember how he got here. ' _Tried to save a woman from a drunk man and what does it get me a criminal record.'_

"For real? A mental shutdown?" A high school girl questions her friend

"It's the truth!" The friend replies

"To a person though? That's gotta be a joke, You love all that occult stuff, don't you?" The first girl rebuts

Ren is walking through Shibuya's station square keeping his eyes on his phone so he knows where he is going, He looks up to see all the people moving around and how busy the streets are with ads flashing across all the buildings, At the sound of his phone going off Ren looks back down at his screen to see an app with a logo of a red eyeball all of a sudden the app grows covering most of Ren's phone Ren taps the logo trying to make it disappear when suddenly everything stops, No one moves it's like time has just stopped.

Ren starts looking around until he spots a bright burning flame completely blue, The flame turns into a figure with wings sprouting out from behind it and a face looking similar to his except for glowing yellow eyes appears in the fire, After it does everything starts back up like it never stopped

' _I really need to cut down on the coffee.'_ Ren thought

Ren deletes the application on his phone before making his way over to Yongen-Jaya after leaving the station and getting to the back streets of Yongen-Jaya Ren pulls out his phone to look for his caretaker's address "Thirty-four, thirty-six, ah thirty-eight."

Ren finds the house with relative ease looking towards the house a single thought crosses

Ren's mind ' _Starting today Sojiro Sakura will be taking care of me.'_

Pressing the button Ren waits… and waits… and waits… ' _Starting today I will be living on the streets.'_

"Are you looking for Mr Sakura?" a voice from behind Ren questions

Turning around Ren comes face to face with the postman "He should be over at his Café Leblanc this time of day." The postman informs Ren

"Ah thank you!" Ren thanked the man before heading over to the café which he luckily saw on the way here as he was about to open the café door a person around his age walks out the person is male and he has dark green hair a pair of blue and white striped shorts and a light blue T-shirt with a cup of coffee on it that says 'Breakfast Buddies' "Thank you, Boss, I'm sorry for intruding once more." The boy says quietly

He walked past Ren, eyes down facing the ground as Ren just walks through the door as he does he is assaulted with the smell of coffee ' _Maybe I won't be cutting down on the coffee.'_

Ren also sees 3 people in the café and elderly couple sitting in the booth and a man wearing an apron as well as a pink shirt and cream coloured pants who was reading a crossword magazine

"And down is… the name of a shellfish used in pearl farming…" The Man says

The man looks up towards Ren "…Oh, right. They did say that was today."

The man stands up and puts the crossword on the bench as the elderly couple also stands up "We'll be going now. The payment is on the table."

The man just responds with "Thanks for coming."

"This place is in the back alley, so there's no worry of a car crashing in here."

' _A car what? Is this old man senile?'_

"There's been a string of those rampage accidents, you know. I just hope nothing happens around here." The old man continues

"I have to agree it would be bad for business if it did." The person who Ren believes to be Sojiro Sakura says

"Haha, we'll see you next time." The old man and his wife bid their farewells

Now it was just Ren and Sojiro "four hours for just a single cup of joe. So, you're Ren?" Sojiro questions

"Please take care of me Sakura-san," Ren says

"Well as you already guessed I'm Sojiro Sakura. You'll be in my custody over the next year. I was wondering what kind of unruly kid would show up, but you're the one, huh? Have you been told a customer of mine and your parents know each other and- Well, not that any of that matters… Follow me."

Leading Ren up the stairs Sojiro walks into the attic "This is your room."

' _Holy shit I might take my chances with the streets.'_ Ren thought disgusted with how dirty the room is

"I'll at least give you sheets for your bed. You look like you wanna say something." Sojiro states

"It's big." Was Ren's only reply

"It's on you to clean up the rest, I'll be leaving after I lock up each day, You'll be alone at night, but don't do anything stupid, I'll throw you out if you cause any trouble, Now then, I got the gist of your situation, You protected some woman from a man forcing himself on her, he got injured, then sued you, Right? That's what you get for sticking your nose in a matter between two adults, You did injure him, yeah? …And now that you've got a criminal record, you were expelled from your high school, The courts order you to move out here which your parents agreed with so in other words, they got rid of you for being a pain in the ass, Now don't go talking about anything unnecessary, I am in the restaurant business, you know. Behave yourself for the year, If nothing happens, your probation will be lifted."

"A whole year…" Ren mutters

"Yep a whole year your sentence last's till next spring, right? That's why you're gonna be here for the coming year. We will be going to Shujin tomorrow. That's your school in case you didn't remember. We'll introduce ourselves properly to the staff there. There's rarely a place that'll accept someone like you, you know. What a waste of my Sunday… anyway, your luggage arrived a little while ago. I brought it up here for you." Sojiro said that he started walking down the stairs.

' _looks like I'm living here from today onwards.'_ Ren thinks to himself

Looking at the cardboard box that held his luggage Ren opened it up and slipped himself into some more comfortable clothes before getting to work on cleaning his room before Ren realised it he had cleaned up most of the room and it was dark out

' _Huh it is late, seems like I've been cleaning for a while.'_

Walking up the stair Sojiro appears with a shocked look on his face

"What the heck? I heard you making all sorts of noise up here, but I didn't think you were cleaning."

Sojiro takes a second to look around to attic

"Actually, the place doesn't look too bad. Though it's only natural you'd want to keep your room tidy. Why don't you go to bed for tonight? You don't have anything better to be doing, right? I'm gonna close up shop and get out of here myself. I won't be looking after you if you get sick from staying up late, you got that?"

After saying his piece Sojiro walks back down the stairs and leaves Ren decides to take Sojiro's advice and head to sleep changing into some pajamas. As Ren is lying down on his bed he thinks back to how he got into this situation

' _I just had to go and play hero, didn't I? Why did she listen to him when he told her to make a fake statement? Why are the police his bitches and why did he have to destroy my life?'_

Ren was distracted by a noise coming from his phone pulling it out his pockets he sees that weird app he deleted earlier at least he thought he did, deleting the app for real this time Ren realises that his eyes are feeling heavy as he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Eyes flying open, Ren wakes up somewhere unrecognizable, hearing the sounds of rattling chains some distance away. He seemed to be in a sort of jail cell as he looked around in astonishment and confusion. Ren sat up as he realised that there were shackles on his arms that weren't there before. Hearing a feminine chuckle, he turned to the cell door as two little girls in almost matching warden outfits appeared out the front of his cell. ' _Now I know I'm not into this sort of thing so what the hell is going on?'_ Ren thinks to himself incredulously

Trying to move towards the door Ren finds himself held down by a ball and chain even still he makes his way over towards the two girls and grabs on to the bars of the cell door and sitting at a desk in the middle of the room lay an old man with bloodshot eyes elf ears and an

absurdly long nose

"Trickster… Welcome to my Velvet Room." The old man welcomes Ren

Struggling against the bars in a vain attempt to break free Ren just hears the girl to his right say in a haughty voice "So you've come to, Inmate!"

Followed by the girl to his left "The you, in reality, is currently fast asleep you are only experiencing this as a dream." The other girl's voice was a lot less harsh than the first one.

"You're in the presence of our master. Stand up straight!" The harsh voice came out again before the old man decided to speak again

"Welcome. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind, and matter, It is a room only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter. I am Igor the master of this place. Remember it well, I summoned you to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well."

"What do you mean important matters?" Ren interrupted

"Quiet Inmate you don't get to interrupt master like that!" The girl with the harsh voice said slamming her baton against the bars narrowly missing his fingers.

"Still, this is a surprise… The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. To think a prison would appear as such. You truly are a "prisoner" of fate. In the near future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you."

"Are you kidding me?" Ren says annoyance heavy on his voice

"Haha, worry not. There is a means to oppose such a fate. You must be "rehabilitated." Rehabilitated towards freedom… That is your only means to avoid ruin…"

"How do I know you're not just a crazy old man?" Ren challenges getting another strike from the girl as she says

"How dare you say such things to our master Inmate you're not worthy to lick the dirt off his boots!" The girls face is twisted in anger

"Caroline do not mind him. Trickster do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?" Igor placates the girl Caroline before continuing with his statement

"If what you say is true, I would rather avoid ruin," Ren replies

"Allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation." As Igor says both the little girls move so they are now standing directly in front of the door "Ah pardon me for not introducing the others to your right is Caroline; to your left, Justine. They serve as wardens here." Igor introduced the two girls

"Hmph try and struggle as much as you like Inmate," Caroline says

"The duty of wardens is to protect inmates. We are also your collaborators," Justine said

' _I know they say you can't play favourites but…'_ Ren thought to himself

"That is if you remain obedient." Justine continued

' _never mind'_ Ren thought bitterly

"I shall explain the roles of these two at another occasion. Now then it seems the night is waning… It is almost time. Take your time to slowly come to understand this place. We will surely meet again, eventually…" Igor says as he finishes that sentence sirens start wailing all around the cell

"Time's up. Now hurry up and go back to sleep!" Caroline said

Ren, not wanting the conversation to be over, tries to shake at the cell door, but he just drops onto his side as his eyes feel heavy and his world fades to black as he hears the deep chuckle of Igor.


	2. The Fool's Awakening

Dressed in his school uniform Ren sat on his bed  _ ‘That had to be a dream but, why were there little children as wardens? And why was a hunchback talking about ruin and rehabilitation?’ _

“Looks like you’re up,” Sojiro comments as he walks up the stairs into the attic

“Well then, let’s go introduce ourselves properly to the staff about your transfer. The school you will be attending is in the Aoyama district. Since it would take you a while to get there by train because of how much of a hassle the transfers are, I will drive you there but only for today. Let’s go.” Sojiro continued

He started walking down the stairs Ren barely catching him say “Sheesh… Men aren’t usually allowed in my passenger seat”

Arriving at Shujin Academy Sojiro turns to Ren “Do me a favour and behave yourself, all right? Don’t get me wrong- I don’t care what happens to you. Just don’t cause me any trouble.” Sojiro icily told Ren before walking into the school gates

_ ‘Am I looking at my principal or a toad in a yellow suit’  _ Ren thought to himself as he and Sojiro walked into the principal’s office seeing both the principal and a teacher standing there. The teacher had unkempt dark brown hair, a yellow shirt with red and white horizontal stripes and a blue denim skirt.

“Ah yes Sakura-san we have been expecting you please we need you to sign these” The principal said gesturing to some papers on his desk

“To reiterate, just so we’re clear, you will immediately be expelled if you cause any problems. In my opinion, you’re nothing but a liability, but we had our circumstances to consider… Whatever you might’ve gotten away with in your hometown… those days are over. If you are thrown out of this school you will have nowhere to go. I suggest you keep that in mind.” The principal said before he tilted his bulbous head towards the teacher. 

“This is the teacher in charge of your class.” He continued before the teacher decided to introduce herself

“I’m Sadayo Kawakami. Here’s your student ID.” Kawakami says 

Placing Ren’s student ID in front of him. The ID is a top of some weird looking flyers when Kawakami noticed the flyers she snatched them from under the ID.

_ ‘What was so important she had to snatch them?’ _ Ren thought to himself while grabbing his ID 

“Be sure to read the rules thoroughly. Any violation will send you straight to the guidance office. If you by chance cause any problems, I won’t be able to protect you at all. That is your promise, yes, Principal Kobayakawa?” Kawakami said drowsily 

“Mhmm he is responsible for all his action” Kobayakawa Replied 

“But really though, why me? There should’ve been better candidates.” Kawakami started complaining 

“It was a sudden transfer, and the only class that had an opening was yours” Kobayakawa explained 

“If you’re done explaining things, mind if we get going? My cafe isn’t going to run itself.” Sojiro Asked 

“Sakura-san, please keep a very close eye on him. Don't let him cause any trouble outside.” Kobayakawa asked 

“Well, I’ll be sure to have a serious talk about the situation he’s in,” Sojiro promised 

Kawakami lets out a sigh before saying to Ren “Come to the faculty office when you arrive at school tomorrow. I’ll show you to your classroom.”

With that Ren and Sojiro leave the office and once they get close to the entrance Sojiro suddenly stops and rubs the back of his head 

“Everyone’s giving you the cold shoulder. That’s what having a criminal record will do for you, Turns out your past follows you wherever you go. By the way… if you get expelled now I won’t hesitate to kick you out. Got it?” Sojiro told Ren

“Don’t worry I’ll be careful,” Ren replied

“Hmph…” Was Sojiros response before he let out a sigh 

“School never changes, huh? Come on, we're going home.” Sojiro continued to walk off after saying this.

Around 15 minutes later Sojiro and Ren are still in the car as traffic is quite backed up letting out a groan of annoyance Sojiro says “The traffic is not moving at all, you're taking the train starting tomorrow, anyway how was it? The school, I mean. You think you can manage to stay out of trouble?” 

“I think I will be able to Sakura-san” Ren replies 

“You can cut it with the Sakura-san stuff. Just call me Boss or Sojiro, that's what my customers call me.” Sojiro said

“Hey, Sojiro why did you take me in any way?” Ren questions

“I was asked to do it, and I just… happened to agree to it. I’ve already been paid for it too, after all.” Sojiro informed Ren

“And now back to today’s top stories, A subway train has derailed, severely affecting the timetable across all of-” The radio blared out

“Another accident? No wonder there’s so much traffic there’s been a lot of accidents lately. There was a real sad one last month. It happened before you came here, If I remember right, the girl that passed away was only fifteen. Her parents have gotta be just…” Sojiro was saying before he was cut off by the radio

“...All traffic around Shibuya Station is being redirected due to the accident, so drivers should expect jam-packed streets.” 

“Oh, come on!” Sojiro let out a groan of frustration

_ ‘Finally, we’re back’ _ Ren thought to himself as he walked into Leblanc 

“Damn, to think there would be so much traffic… What a waste of time. I wasn’t able to open the cafe today…” Sojiro muttered to himself

“Sorry Boss” Ren apologised 

“... Whatever. Just head upstairs. There’s something I need to give you.” Sojiro told him before the two of them walked upstairs 

“Talk about a gruesome accident... Eighty people were involved hoo boy” Sojiro said looking at his phone before he pulled a diary out of his pocket.

_ ‘Why couldn’t he have just given me this downstairs?’  _ Ren thought as Sojiro threw the diary onto the table

“Here’s a diary. Make sure it’s kept up to date. You might be under probation, but there’s no special limitations on what you do in particular. Besides following the law, that is. However, I’m obligated to report on you, which is why I’m having you record your daily activities.” Sojiro informed Ren before his phone started going off. Turning around to answer the phone 

“Hey, what’s up? …I’m about to leave right now. Don’t worry. I’ll be there in no time. Uh-huh I’ll see you soon” Sojiro spoke into the phone

_ ‘Huh is Boss married?’  _ Ren wondered

Turning to face Ren, Sojiro says “Well, I’m off. I’ll lock the place up, so do whatever you want for the rest of the night. Oh, but don’t go messing anything up in my store if anything goes missing, I’m handing you over to the cops, You got school tomorrow… you better head off to bed, all right?”

_ ‘Didn’t you just say I could do whatever I want? I should just do as I’m told for now...’ _ Ren thought to himself before picking up the diary and writing down what happened today. 

_ ‘Is that a phone ringing?’ _ Ren thinks to himself putting the diary down before heading downstairs to see a yellow public phone on the bench 

“Hello,” Ren says picking the phone up 

“Hey, it’s me.” A somewhat familiar voice comes through the phone

“Who is it?” Ren questions

“Sheesh, have you already forgotten my voice? It’s Sojiro. Anyway, I closed up the shop but I forgot to flip the sign to close when I left. It’s too much of a hassle for me to come back just for that. Think you can do it for me?”

“Okay, got it, Boss,” Ren replied 

“I doubt any customers are gonna come now even if the sign is flipped to open.” Sojiro joked before he continued “But I have to say, this is quite a relief. It’s a personal policy of mine to not save a guy’s number in my phone so I’m glad you actually picked up. Anyway, I’ll leave the shop sign to you.”

Hanging up the phone Ren walked outside and flipped the sign before letting out a yawn 

_ ‘I should probably head to sleep now if I have school tomorrow’  _ Ren thought to himself before he went upstairs and changed into more comfortable clothes.

_ ‘I need to take the train to school tomorrow Yongen-Jaya… Aoyama-Itchome… Transfer. Looks like I need to go out to Shibuya, then transfer there. More news about that subway accident. Seems like a lot of people were injured. I bet the timetables for tomorrow will be affected as well.’  _ Ren was thinking to himself before he spotted the same weird logo from yesterday on his phone 

_ ‘That strange app is back. It just keeps showing up. Oh well, time to delete it again. Maybe I should reboot my phone, just in case…’  _ Were Ren’s last thoughts for the night before he fell asleep as his vision went dark.

Sitting on his bed in the Shujin academy uniform Ren smells something amazing coming from downstairs heading downstairs to investigate Ren sees Sojiro standing in front of a plate of curry.

“Here you go kid breakfast just make sure you finish it before customers start coming in,” Sojiro tells him 

“Curry for breakfast?” Ren says confused 

“What’s that reaction for? Just eat it.” Sojiro says

Grabbing a spoonful of curry Ren is instantly assaulted with the complex flavours of the curry mixed in with the bold spiciness, the meat of the curry just right as it falls apart in his mouth. Finishing the curry very fast Ren looks almost disappointed there isn’t anymore left 

“It’s time for you to go,” Sojiro tells him

“That was delicious thank you,” Ren says 

“Huh, turns out you do have manners after all. Hurry over to school you will end up late if you get lost on the way.” Sojiro told him making his way out the door Ren took a quick look around before setting off towards school.

_ ‘Of course, I forget my umbrella and it rains just my luck’  _ Ren thought to himself standing under a little balcony to keep himself dry, suddenly his phone goes off and he looks down to see that app from last night taking up the screen. 

As he was going to delete it, someone walks up next to him, glancing at the person as they take their hood off to reveal a girl with wavy platinum blonde hair which is in bushy pigtails while Ren was staring at her, The girl turns to look at him and lets out a small smile before looking back towards the road as a car pulls up and the window lowers to reveal a man with a square jaw.

“Good morning. You want me to give you a ride to school? You’re gonna be late.” The man said looking towards the girl 

“Um, sure. Thank you.” The girl says quietly before hopping in the car

“Do you need a lift too?” The man’s asked in an annoyed tone looking at Ren

“No,” Ren says waving the man off 

As the window was rolling back up Ren notices the girl looks very upset to be in the car. As the car drives off Ren hears footsteps splashing in the rain puddles as a guy with dyed blonde hair comes up in front of him.

“Dammit… Screw that pervy teacher.” The blonde says

“Pervy teacher?” Ren repeats confused if he was looking at his phone he would have seen that it reacted to him saying that 

The blonde guy looks over to Ren and walking closer to him says 

“What do you want? You plannin’ on rattin’ me out to Kamoshida?” 

“Kamoshida?” Ren asks not knowing who that is 

“Huh? In that car just now. It was Kamoshida” The blonde guy informs him

_ ‘Ah so square jaw is Kamoshida’  _ Ren thinks to himself 

“He does whatever the hell he wants. Who does he think he is- the king of a bloody castle? Don’t you agree?” The blonde guy askes 

“The king of a castle?” Ren says confused by the guy's words 

“No, I mean… Wait. You don’t know Kamoshida? Are you for real? You’re from Shujin, right?” The blonde guys askes

“Today’s my first day” Ren informs the blonde who is looking at the pin on Ren’s collar

“A second year, huh… We’re the same grade then. Wait your first day? Oh, you a transfer student then? No wonder you don’t know Kamoshida.” The blonde guy looks out towards the rain before saying 

“This rain ain’t too bad. We better hurry up, or we’ll be late.” As the blond guy takes a step a headache overwhelms Ren and from his reaction the blond guy as well “Nnh. My head hurts… Dammit, I wanna go home…”

“Wha” Ren hears from the blonde guy after he turns around a corner. 

Coming up beside the blonde guy Ren sees a castle “We didn’t… come the wrong way though… yeah, this should be right. What goin’ on here? I guess we’ll just have to go and ask.” The blond guy says before the two of them walk into the castle.

Entering the main hall the blond guy scratches his head confused before saying “Th-That’s weird… Where’s the school?” 

“They really cleaned this place up since yesterday,” Ren says jokingly

“Hey man I don’t think now is the time to joking around,” The blonde guy says as a knight in full armour with a sword and shield walks up the knight also has a blue mask on his face 

“Geez, you freaked me out… Who’re you? You a student?” The blonde guy says walking up towards the knight “Man, your costume’s impressive… Is that armour real? C’mon, don’t just stand there. Say somethin’.” The blonde continues another knight walking up 

“H-hey what’s goin’ on?” The blonde says fear creeping into his voice

“Maybe we should get out of here,” Ren says

“Y-Yeah good idea,” The blonde says the two of them turning around to see more knights standing there before one of the knights slammed his shield into the blonde kids back “Oww… You’re gonna break my bones, dammit” The blonde guy said before the knight slammed the shield into him again knocking him out 

_ ‘Oh fuck’  _ Ren thought before getting hit in the face himself with a shield his vision going dark.

“Hey. Hey! Wake up!” A voice says 

Ren opening his eyes sees the face 

off the blonde guy from earlier sitting up and putting a hand on his face, Ren wipes away a bit of blood that is coming out of his nose before looking up and seeing himself and the blonde guy are trapped in a cell.

_ ‘Is this gonna be a recurring theme?’ _ Ren idly wonders thinking about his dream from a couple of nights ago 

“You all right?” The blond guy askes

“I’m fine. Where are we?” Ren askes

“No idea. But it definitely ain't no dream. Ugh, what’s goin’ on!?” The blonde says in annoyance before rushing towards the cell door banging on it while he yells

“Hey, let us outta here! I know there’s someone out there!” Giving up on the door he walks back over towards Ren before he says “Dammit, where the hell are we? Some kinda movie set!?” After he says this the two of them here a loud blood-curdling scream

“Th-The hell was that just now?” The blonde guy questioned the fear immanent in his voice 

“Please please don’t.” Was faintly heard before another scream filled the air 

“Whoa… Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa whoa… You’re shittin’ me, right? This is real bad…! Isn’t there some way outta here!? C’mon, gotta do something!” The blonde boy said, looking around the cell for any way to get out. 

“Wait… you hear that?” The blonde guy said before some knights arrived in front of the cell

“Be glad that your punishment has been decided upon. Your charge is unlawful entry. Thus, you will be sentenced to death.” One of the knights said 

“S-Say what?” The blonde guy asked before a vaguely familiar voice speaks up

“No one’s allowed to do as they please in my castle,” Kamoshida says

_ ‘What the hell is he wearing’  _ Ren thought to himself 

Kamoshida was wearing a glittery heart printed cape, a crown on his head and.

_ ‘Is that a pink speedo?’  _ Ren asks himself

“Huh? Wait … Is that you, Kamoshida?” The blonde asked 

“I thought it would be some petty thief, but to think it was you, Sakamoto… Are you trying to disobey me again? It looks like you haven’t learned your lesson at all, huh? And you brought a friend this time… because you can’t do anything by yourself.” Kamoshida said condescendingly towards Sakamoto

“This ain’t funny asshole,” Sakamoto said what was previously fear in his voice replaced by rage

“Is that how you speak to a king? It seems you don’t understand your position, Sakamoto. Not only did you sneak into my castle you committed the crime of insulting me- The king. The punishment for that is death” Kamoshida said towards Sakamoto before turning to one of the knights 

“It’s time for an execution! Take him out!” Kamoshida yelled 

“S-Stop it” The fear has crept back into Sakamoto’s voice as the knights fill the room standing in front of him 

“Goddammit! Hragh!” Sakamoto said shoulder tackling one of the knights 

“I ain’t down for this shit C’mon we’re outta here,” Sakamoto says to Ren before one of the knights punches him in the stomach which pushes him back a bit. Ren grabs onto one of the guards to try and pull it away from Sakamoto 

“Just go! Get outta here! These guys are serious!” Sakamoto tells him

“Oh? Running away, are we? What a heartless friend you are.” Kamoshida taunts Ren

“He ain’t a friend… C’mon! Hurry up and go!” Sakamoto yells towards Ren

“What’s the matter? Too scared to run away? Hmph, pathetic scum isn’t worth my time… I’ll focus on this one’s execution…” Kamoshida says as the guards lift up Sakamoto

**_ ‘Are… gonna… watch…?’  _ ** A voice says in Ren’s head

_ ‘What was that?’  _ Ren thought to himself 

“Take this!” Kamoshida said punching Sakamoto in the face

“Lowly scum! Useless pest!” Each word was accompanied with a couple of hits until Sakamoto was on the floor Kamoshida spitting on him before saying

“Huh? Where’d your energy from earlier go? A peasant like you isn’t worth beating. I’ll have you killed right now.” Kamoshida says standing over Sakamoto

**_ ‘Was… previous… mistake…’ _ ** Once more the voice speaks in Ren’s head

“Stop it!” Ren says talking to both Kamoshida and the weird voice inside his head

“Hm. What don’t you dare tell me you don’t know who I am.” Kamoshida says walking over to Ren

_ ‘Did he always have those glowing yellow eyes?’  _ Ren thinks seeing the eyes properly 

“That look in your eyes irritates me!” Kamoshida says kicking Ren in the stomach 

“Hold him there… After the peasant, it’s his turn to die.” Kamoshida says turning towards Sakamoto as Ren tries to run forward only to be held back by guards 

“No… No… I don’t wanna die…” Sakamoto says with Kamoshida laughing over him

Suddenly time freezes everything around Ren turning dark as a spectral blue butterfly flies past his face a voice coming from it 

** “This truly is an unjust game… Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you…” **

**_ ‘What’s the matter? Are you simply going to watch? Are you forsaking him to save yourself? Death awaits him if you do nothing. Was your previous decision a mistake then? _ ** Images of him pushing the drunk man off the woman fill Ren’s head as this voice speaks

“It wasn’t,” Ren says gritting his teeth as he looks towards one of the knights holding up Sakamoto. sword pointed at his head. struggling against the grip the knights have on him Ren hears the voice once more

**_ ‘Very well… I have heeded your resolve.’  _ ** The voice says as pain raked through Ren’s body causing him to scream out as the voice continues

**_ ‘Vow to me. I am thou, thou art I… Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name and release thy rage! Show the strength of the will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!’ _ **

“Execute him!” Kamoshida says pointing towards Sakamoto

“That’s enough!” Ren yells towards Kamoshida

“What was that…? You desire to be killed that much? Fine!” Kamoshida said, nodding his head towards one of the guards who proceeds to hit Ren in the face once more with his shield and as the knight raises his sword ready to take Ren’s head clean off Ren opens his eyes as a shockwave bursts forth from him. 

Looking up Ren has a mask on his face confused by this he starts pulling at it grasping it with both hands and screaming as he pulls the mask off and blood pours from his face, His head goes limp for a second before he looks up again with glowing yellow eyes and a devilish smirk plastered on his face, Blue flames erupt from around him completely enveloping him as deep laughter is heard all around the room

Kamoshida stepping back from the fire before the fire changes colour in certain places making the fire look like it has a face and eyes before the fire pushes off Ren and coalesces into a figure wearing a red suit and a black-tailed corset with red pants and boots with blades coming from the boots like heels it also has an overly large top hat which sits atop a mask with red and black horns coming from the top of it.

Ren spreads his arms throwing away the chains that appeared in his hands the same time the figure appeared as said figure unleashed black and red wings from its body.

“Wha- What the…?” Sakamoto says 

** “ I am the pillager of twilight Arsene”  ** The figure now identified as Arsene lets out

“What the” Sakamoto repeats 

** “I am the rebel’s soul that resides within you. If you so desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis.” **

“Give me your power,” Ren says determination filling his voice

** “Hmph, very well…”  ** Arsene says 

“Who the hell are you!? Guards! Start by killing that one!” Kamoshida says pointing towards Ren as the guard's bodies spasm before black and red energy pools underneath them as the knights turn into floating pumpkin heads with cloaks that are holding a lantern. 

“You’ll learn the true strength of my men!” Kamoshida says.

Ren looks towards the two creatures before he feels something appear in his hand looking down he sees a dagger smirking to himself Ren runs towards one of the creatures wildly slashing at it before he has to dodge out the way as two small fireballs are thrown at him 

“Hee Kamoshida orders us to kill you Ho,” One of the creatures say

_ ‘What did that thing just call me?’ _ Ren thought confused before Arsene says to him

** “I told you I’d give you my power now, use it!”  ** Ren snaps back to battle saying a word he has never heard before but feels so natural as it rolls off his tongue “Eiha” he yells as black white and red energy form under the creature he just hit with his dagger before it explodes upwards turning it to dust as the other creature appears before him smacking him with its lantern 

** “Run wild, Kill them however you wish. This power of mine is now yours to command!”  ** Arsene says to Ren 

Smirking Ren ducks under a fireball that was thrown at him before once more saying “Eiha” as the energy forms under the creature and turns it to dust as well.

“What.. What was that just now?” Sakamoto says as Ren has just now realised

_ ‘When did my clothes change?’ _ Ren questioned as he looked himself over now in a black tailcoat with a high necked black waistcoat, black pants brown-black winklepickers and red gloves.

“You little…” Kamoshida says walking towards Ren before he gets shoulder tackled by Sakamoto

“Ha, You like that you son of a bitch!?” Sakamoto says 

Ren spotting the keys on the floor says 

“Lock the cell!”

“Y-You mean this?” Sakamoto says surprised at Ren’s urgency

Sakamoto picks up the keys as the two of them run out the cell 

“Okay, it’s locked!” Sakamoto says before Kamoshida stands up and grabs at the cell door

“Damn you!” Kamoshida says

“Hey! what was that just now!? And… your clothes…” As Sakamoto says this Ren’s clothes burst into flames before they go back to his school uniform

“Whoa, it went back to normal!?” Sakamoto says as Kamoshida tries pulling at the bars

“You bastards!” Kamoshida yells 

“God, this’s fucking nuts! Anyways, let’s scram! You lead the way!” Sakamoto says before throwing the keys away Kamoshida saying

“Goddamn thieves. After them! Don’t let them escape!” 

Before Ren and Sakamoto start their daring escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know at the moment it looks a lot like I'm just typing the game out on words but the next chapter should change that up a bit hope you all decide to stick around! also go check out   
> Retribution of the Trickster by Asphaow (Although his nickname is Chadzura)
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405181/chapters/58872412#workskin


	3. The Fool's escape

“C’mon, let’s get outta here! You lead the way” Sakamoto says before the two of them start their search to find the exit. Rushing away from the cells the two of them quickly come across a locked door and a broken bridge.

“Huh, looks like we’ll need to jump,” Ren says before he jumps over the small gap 

“Right behind ya,” Sakamoto says following behind Ren

Going through the open door on the other side of the gap the two of them see that they will need to do a bit more jumping to continue

“Yeesh. Can we really get across this?” Sakamoto says looking at the rusted cages in the water with a slight amount of worry 

“Of course we can just watch,” Ren says a cocky smirk appearing on his face as he easily jumps on top of the cages getting to the other side 

“Show off” Sakamoto mutters as he follows Ren 

“Hey all that execution shit, was he serious?” Sakamoto questions Ren

“Deadly” Was Ren’s only reply as the two of them entered another cell

“Why are we in here?” Sakamoto says confused

“The door outside was closed and I saw this hole in the wall,” Ren says starting to crawl through said hole

“Crap! my bag’s stuck!” Sakamoto said before getting his bag free and following Ren out the hole

Leaving the cell on the other side of the hole the two of them walk past a bridge choosing to go down instead as they were about to turn the corner though they hear the clinking of the guard’s armour

“Have we located the prisoners yet?” One guard said

“Not yet sir but they can’t have gone far” Another responded 

“Shit they’ll prolly call for backup if they spot us we should find a different way” Sakamoto mutters before the two of them quickly rushing back and walking across the bridge this time 

“Is this… a drawbridge? Dude, the hell is this place?” Sakamoto says to himself before the two of them are about to walk right into the sight of those knights from earlier

“Hey, we gotta hide!” Sakamoto says crouching down next to some barrels and crates Ren quickly doing the same thing before the clinking of armour reaches their ears before it fades off 

“Those bastards are lookin’ for us, right? I ain’t playin’ along with this anymore! We gotta find a way outta this shitty place!” Sakamoto says before the two of them stand up and start running through the doorway that leads to a stairwell and right at the top of the stairs is a door

“I-Is this… the exit!? Sakamoto asks

“Looks like it,” Ren says back

Hey, let’s get the hell outta this place!” Sakamoto says pushing the door open to reveal

_ ‘Nice exit’  _ Ren thought to himself looking at more cells

“Dude… you gotta be jokin’ how big is this place” Sakamoto says in awe 

“C’mon no time for standing around,” Ren says before starting to move again. 

Right after they leave the doorway Sakamoto speaks up again

“H-Hey... Look…” Pointing out some figures wearing the Shujin academy uniform in cells 

“We really did hear people screamin’... So we ain’t the only ones that got captured!” Sakamoto continued 

“Well unless you want to end up like them we need to go!” Ren says urgently 

“R-Right!” Sakamoto replies 

Running forward the two of them come across a lifted drawbridge with a bust of Kamoshida’s head next to it 

“How full of himself can he be! makin’ statues of himself.” Sakamoto says, about to push the statue over when they suddenly hear.

“Hey! Is someone there? Can you help me?” A boyish voice lets out from one of the nearby cells the two boys going over to see

_ ‘Is that a cat with a scarf’  _ Ren thought looking at a monster cat standing on two legs with a yellow scarf around its neck

“Blondie! Frizzy hair! Please you gotta help me” The monster cat said looking at the two of them 

“What is this thing!?” Sakamoto says 

“You’re not soldiers of this castle right!? Get me outta here! Look the key is right there!”

“We’re trying to get the hell outta here! I mean you obviously look like an enemy too!”

_ ‘Why would an enemy be locked up?’  _ Ren thought the monster cat seemingly able to read his mind with what he said next

“I’m locked up here, so how can I be your enemy!? Help me out!”

“Are you a cat?” Ren says 

“I am NOT a cat! Say that again and I will make you regret it!” The monster cat says

Turning around the two boys start walking back towards the statue

“Wait, please let me out, I know where the exit is. I can help you escape!” The monster cat says

Letting out a sigh Ren looks back towards the cat and says

“I better not regret this.” Before letting the cat out of its cage 

“Ah! Freedom tastes so great…” The monster cat lets out 

“Now, where’s the exit, you monster cat!?” Sakamoto urgently says

“Don’t call me a cat! I am Morgana” The now identified Morgarna informed the two of them

_ ‘He didn’t deny the monster part’  _ Ren thought to himself

“Shuddup and hurry it up! You wanna be locked up again !?” Sakamoto starts yelling

“Hey, both of you, Now is not the time for arguing. Let’s get outta here” Ren says irritation in his voice

“Ok keep quiet and follow me,” Morgana says walking over towards the statue

“What’re you doin’” Sakamoto questions

“What does it look like I’m doing I’m lowering the bridge” Morgana say before he looks towards Ren

“You, Frizzy Hair. It seems like you pick up on things faster than Blondie over there. Try feeling around the statue's mouth”

Moving over towards the statue Ren starts feeling around the statue's mouth before he puts his hand in the mouth of the statue and pulls down lowering the drawbridge the group starts to run forward until a knight appears causing Sakamoto to fall back in shock 

“Tch… you amateur!” Morgana says jumping from behind Sakamoto as Ren’s clothes burst into blue flames revealing his outfit from before. Looking back at him Morgana continues

“Stay still Blondie! Hey Frizzy Hair! You can fight, right? Let’s go!” Before Morgana jumps up and does a little twirl before yelling out.

“Come! Zorro!” 

A pillar of blue flames erupts from the monster cat as a figure clad in all black with skinny legs, a big belt with a giant Z on it, a huge puffed out chest, glowing yellow eyes, a wicked moustache in the shape of a W and in his hand is a rapier that he swings leaving an afterglow in the shape of a Z.

“Y-You got one of those things too!?” Sakamoto says as the knight turns into a puddle of red and black energy, Morgana crosses his arms wearing a confident smirk on his face.

“Hmph, we will promptly shut them up!” 

As Morgana says this the puddle on the floor turns into one of those pumpkin creatures from earlier and.

_ ‘I’m sorry, is that a strap on!?’ _ Ren thought incredulously as the other creature was a purple man with what looks to be antennae and a Red and black dotted strap on 

“Damn shadows… they’ve taken up intercept positions! Looks like they have given up on capturing us. They’re out for blood now!” Morgana says

**_ ‘If they are out for blood then show them their own!’ _ ** Arsene rumbles in Ren’s mind as Ren let’s out a shout.

“Eiha!” The familiar energy forming under the pumpkin creature knocking it around a bit

“Hmph, I knew you were an amateur. This is how you fight!” Morgana says before letting out the word 

“Garu!” Which batters the Pumpkin creature around turning it to dust 

“That’s how you fight, aim for an enemy's weakness then strike again. That's the most basic of the basics, remember it well” Morgana informs before running over and hitting the purple creature with a sabre he pulled out of nowhere. The creature retaliates by kicking Morgana in the face

“Ah, my precious face” He let out.

Rushing forward Ren slashed at the chest of the creature turning it to dust noticing that as they died coins dropped from the dust picking the coins up Ren thinks to himself

_ ‘Are these real?’  _ Pocketing the coins to look at later 

“Not bad. Your Persona’s pretty powerful.” Morgana says Sakamoto getting a confused look on his face

“Persona? Y’ mean that thing that comes outta you guys all dramatic-like?” Sakamoto asks very confusedly 

“Yes. You saw how Frizzy Hair here ripped off his mask when he summoned it, right? Well, everybody wears a mask deep within their heart. By removing that…” As Morgana was explaining Personas Ren’s outfit suddenly disappearing into blue flames

“Huh? He turned back to normal…” Sakamoto says confusion in his voice 

“Hm, it looks like you don’t have full control over your power yet. It shouldn’t normally dissolve like that. After all-” Whatever Morgana was about to say next was interrupted by Sakamoto

“Rrgh, That’s enough! This crap doesn’t make any sense!” 

“Can’t you just sit still and listen for once, Blondie!?” Morgana says annoyed

“Don’t call me Blondie! My name’s Ryuji…” Sakamoto now properly identified as Ryuji says

“Urgh, there’s no time for me to lecture you! You wanna escape this place in one piece, right? Let’s go!” Morgana said urgently

_ ‘I didn’t think they were going to stop for a second there’ _ Ren thought hearing a deep chuckle from Arsene

As the group makes their way through the castle Ryuji stops to try and help another person captured in a cell

“Blondie we don’t have time for this he isn’t even a real person,” Morgana says irritated by Ryuji’s stopping

Suddenly the drawbridge in front of them to reveal another knight that started rushing towards them

“You should’ve listened to me…! What are we gonna do” Morgana says slight worry in his voice

“Isn’t it obvious we fight,” Ren says his clothes bursting into blue flames once more 

“I'm glad you stick to your guns,” Morgana says as the knight bursts into a puddle of energy before revealing two creatures that looked like fairies 

“Looks like they’re raring to go as well,” Morgana says 

“Let’s do this! Eiha.” Ren says as the energy coalesces under one of the fairies before knocking it down 

**_ ‘Now, cleave it in two’  _ ** Arsene told Ren before Ren calls out

“Cleave!” 

Arsene moving up to one of the fairies using the blades on his shoes to cut through the fairy turning it to dust as Morgana dashes forward hitting the other fairy with his sabre jumping back, The fairy speaks

“Tee hee you prisoners have been bad for King Kamoshida so now you will be punished hee, Zio” 

Lightning shoots from the fairy’s hands before striking Morgana knocking the monster cat down the fairy fires off another Zio this time aimed at Ren which he barely managed to move out the way of twirling around slightly Ren says

“Eiha!” As he knocks the fairy down he rushes forward and slashes it with his dagger turning it to dust, coins clattering to the floor.

Ren’s outfit disappears as Morgana says

“All right let’s get out of here before more show up!”

“We can’t just leave this guy here!” Ryuji says

“Urgh, you really don’t get it? There’s no time to explain we he will be fine let’s go” Morgana replies irritated 

_ ‘Is arguing going to be a common thing with them?’  _ Ren thought before the group started moving again

Making their way through the castle after what seems like forever Morgana pipes up

“The exit’s close… Keep it up!”

Running across a grand entrance hall the group made their way to the other side entering a room with a ventilation shaft

“Where are we supposed to get out from here!? There aren’t even any windows!” Ryuji almost screamed out

“Ugh amateur this is the most basic of the basics,” Morgana says disappointed 

“The ventilation shaft?” Ren questions

“At least someone gets it…” Morgana answered

“Oh makes sense,” Ryuji says before jumping up and pulling the ventilation shaft open creating a lot of noise

“Oww… Shit, the enemy didn’t hear us did they?” Ryuji says picking himself up off the floor 

“Let’s get out of here before we find out,” Ren tells him

“He’s right you two should get going,” Morgana says

“But… what about you?” Ryuji says

“I still have things I need to do,” Morgana says

“Be safe. Don’t get caught again” Ren says

Ren and Ryuji make their way back to the station after leaving the castle after a while of silence Ryuji askes 

“Did we make it?”

Suddenly Ren’s phone starts vibrating so he takes it out of his pocket

“You have returned to the real world. Welcome back.” The phone lets out

“Huh? Returned? Does that mean we got away?” Ryuji questions

“I believe so,” Ren says before his mind flashes with an image of Arsene flashes in his mind

“I dunno want to think anymore. What was all that anyways? That castle, and Kamoshida, and that weird cat! The hell’s goin’ on!?” 

Ryuji’s yelling eventually alerted the police and after a minor argument, the two students went to school.

“I’m sure we came the same way… What’s goin’ on here…?

“That’s exactly what I wanted to ask you. We received a call from the police.” The teacher says

“That damn cop snitched on us after all!” Ryuji mutters

“It’s rare to see you not alone. Where were you roaming around until this time? The teacher questions

_ ‘Don’t say something stupid.’ _ Ren thinks remembering earlier when the cops asked if Ryuji was on drugs

“Uhh… a ca- castle?” Ryuji says

Letting out a sigh Ren listens to the teacher continue speaking

“So, you have no intention of giving an honest answer?” The teacher says before a familiar voice askes

“What’s this about a castle?” Kamoshida says walking out

“Kamoshida!?” Ryuji says shocked

_ ‘How did he escape the cell unless that really wasn’t the real world’  _ Ren thinks to himself

_ ‘What was its name Arsene?’  _ Ren thinks

**_ ‘We… can’t … real … world…’ _ ** Ren hears Arsene's voice but just hearing it seems to exhaust Ren

“Come now. I should have been more considerate, too. Let’s just say we are both to blame.” Kamoshida says to the other teacher

“Well, if you say so… Still, you’re coming with me. It’s undeniable that you’re extremely late.” The teacher says

“Fine…” Ryuji mutters

“By the way… you’re that new transfer student, correct? Ren Amamiya?” Kamoshida says as Ryuji walks up the stairs pausing to glare hatefully at Kamoshida before continuing inside

“Have we met somewhere?” Kamoshida asks

“By the station, you picked up that girl,” Ren responds

“That’s right… I remember how well I’ll overlook this just for today, but one more mistake and you're out of here. Anyway hurry up and get to the faculty office I’m sure Ms Kawakami is tired of waiting.” Kamoshida says before walking off.

Making his way to the faculty office and after being chastised for being so late by Ms Kawakami Ren is now standing in front of his class 

“Being super late on his first day? He really is insane…” One student whispers

“He looks normal enough though…” Another responds

“But he might slug us if we look at him the wrong way…” A third student responded

“Settle down. Well, I would like to introduce the new transfer student Ren Amamiya. We had him attend from the afternoon as he was feeling ill. All right, say something to the class.” Kawakami says the last part directed at Ren

“Nice to meet you,” Ren says

“He seems quiet… but I bet when he loses it…” A student whispers to her friend

“I mean he was arrested for assault, right?” The friend responded

_ ‘How do they know about that!?’  _ Ren thought shocked 

“Uh… so… Your seat will be… Hmm… Ah! Over there. The one that’s open” Kawakami says

_ ‘Why did it take so long for her to point that out? And is that the girl from the station?’ _ Ren thought looking at the open seat and the girl from before

“Sorry, but can the people nearby please share your textbooks with him for today?” Kawakami asks

“This sucks” One girl muttered

Walking over to his seat Ren passes by the girl from the station and she just whispers

“Lies”

Ignoring it Ren sits down behind her as class starts someone passes Ren a textbook 

“Here you go I’m ahead for the work so you can borrow this if you need it,” A quiet voice says 

Looking at the person Ren recognises them from when he first went to Leblanc 

“Thanks…” Ren says

“Admani-san thank you for sharing your textbook,” Kawakami says looking towards the two

The class goes off with no problem Kawakami informing them about a volleyball rally happening in a couple of days being the only significant event.

“Thank you for lending your textbook Admani-san,” Ren says handing the textbook back

“Please call me Alistair I have a mild disliking of my last name,” Alistair says before walking off

Leaving the classroom Ren sees the school suddenly gain a red carpet and couches as the people disappear as quick as it appeared it vanished leaving Ren with a slight headache

“Hm? what’s wrong?” Kawakami says leaving the classroom

“This is a school right?” Ren askes

Letting out a sigh Kawakami says

“Are you sure you’re okay? Also, it seems people are already talking about you, but I’m not the one who told them. You should get straight home without stopping anyway Sakura-san sounded quite angry on the phone. Oh and about that Sakamoto-Kun. Don’t get involved-” 

Whatever she was about to say next was cut off by Ryuji walking up to the two of them

“Speak of the devil” Kawakami mutters before Ryuji walks up to Ren and whispers

“I’ll be waitin’ on the rooftop” Before he starts walking off

“See? That's why I don’t want you getting involved. Understood?”Kawakami says before walking off

Dutifully ignoring what she just said Ren was about to start walking up towards the rooftop when Kamoshida and Principal Kobayakawa walked past talking

“Why did you allow a student like that to transfer here? He’s already started associating with Sakamoto. A student with a criminal record and the culprit of an assault case. At this rate, all the work I’ve put into the volleyball team will be for nothing.” Kamoshida says towards Kobayakawa

_ ‘Woah the amount of B.O between the two of them would make a skunk run away’ _ Ren thought as he just walked past the two of them 

“Now don’t be like that… Kamoshida-san” Kobayakawa says before the conversation was lost to Ren

Making his way up to the roof Ren sees Ryuji leaning back on a chair

“There you are.” He says when he sees Ren walk up

“Sorry for callin’ you up here like this. I bet Kawakami already said stuff like, don’t get involved with him, huh?” Ryuji continued

“Spot on she said you were trouble,” Ren says 

“Heh, we’re pretty much in the same boat. I heard you got a criminal record everyone’s talking about it. No wonder you were so gutsy.” Ryuji says

_ ‘Wonder how he would react if he knew it was all bullshit’ _ Ren thought bitterly to himself walking closer and leaning on one of the tables

“What was all that that happened? You know, how we were almost killed at a castle… It wasn’t a dream… right? You remember it too, yeah?”

“How could I forget that ugly speedo” Ren mutters 

“Well, just ‘cause we both remember it doesn't mean much though. I mean even if it was a dream, you saved me from Kamoshida. So yeah… Thanks, Ren.” Ryuji says a smile on his face

“No problem,” Ren says

“But man, that Kamoshida we saw there… You prolly don’t know about it, but there are some rumours about him.

“The guy at the castle who tried to kill us?” Ren askes

“Yeah, that's the asshole. No one says anything against him ‘cause he’s some medalist who took the volleyball team to nationals. The way Kamoshida was king of that castle felt crazy real ‘cause of that… I wonder if we can go to that castle again…”

_ ‘Is he serious? He almost died and wants to go back?’ _ Ren thought incredulously 

“Ugh, forget it. Must’ve all been a dream! It has to be! Sorry to drag you out here like this. That’s all I had to say. You know, we might be pretty similar. I feel like we’re gonna get along just fine as “troublemakers”. I'm Ryuji Sakamoto. I’ll come to talk to you if I see you around. Don’t ignore me all right” Ryuji says putting a joking emphasis on troublemakers 

With Ryuji walking off Ren had a second to think

_ ‘There’s no way it was a dream’  _ Ren thought, feeling Arsene in the back of his mind

_ ‘I should get home’ _ Ren’s thoughts continued 

When Ren got back to Leblanc he was welcomed with Sojiro chewing him out and telling him to go to bed before he left after receiving a phone call

_ ‘I feel exhausted. Maybe it’s because of all the weird stuff happening to me…’ _ Ren thinks before he goes to sleep.

Eyes flying open and sitting up quickly Ren hears a voice

“...About time you’ve come to. On your feet Inmate!” Caroline says before being followed up by Justine

“Our master wishes to speak with you. It’s for your own sake that you take his words to heart.”

“First off, let us celebrate our reunion. Oh? You’ve awakened to your powers- and special ones at that. Your rehabilitation can finally begin.” Igor says 

_ ‘Oh great this again, but what did he mean powers?’  _ Ren thinks 

“My powers?” Ren says 

“There is no need to understand it all for the time being. You will be training the power of Persona, which you have awoken to.” Igor informs him

_ ‘Persona wait does he mean Arsene?’  _ Ren thinks

“Personas are, in other words, a mask- an armour of the heart when confronting worldly matters. I have high expectations of you” Igor continues

“Why?” Ren questions

“There is no need to worry. You will learn when the time comes. By the by… have you come to appreciate the Metaverse Navigator”

_ ‘Who the hell says by the by? And what does he mean Metaverse Navigator?’  _ Ren thinks

“Using it will allow you to come and go between reality and palaces,” Igor says

“Metaverse navigator?” Ren asks the old man 

“I bestowed it to you as a means to train you as a thief,” Igor tells him

“The Metaverse Navigator is a gift from our master! You better take good care in using it, Inmate!” Caroline says

“Devote yourself to your training so that you may become a fine thief.” Justine continues 

_ ‘Wait, thief? What am I stealing?’ _ Ren thinks to himself

“It must be disheartening to make use of the Metaverse Navigator alone. Should there be others who would prove beneficial to you, I will grant it to them as well. This is all for you to grow as a most excellent thief…” Igor says after saying this the alarm starts ringing

“Hmph, it’s time. Go back and enjoy whatever rest you might have.” Caroline says

“One more thing,” Igor says looking Ren in the eyes

“I see you have met a previous experiment. Pay them no attention, they were a failure.” Igor says

_ ‘Experiment?’ _ Ren thinks before he drops to one knee and his eyes close the world going dark once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this out Stupid me forgot to put music on and music really helps me write also have been quite busy with school


End file.
